All's Fair in Love and War
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal
Summary: Robin and Regina are happy, married, in love and raising their family. 3 months after Zelena is defeated, a hooded figure shows up on their doorstep along with a certain young Snow Queen,threatening not only their present, but their future as well? How will these new strangers change things? Will Robin and Regina be able find each other as always? AU; SWTWC Semi-Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! So, I'm hoping and assuming that most of you have seen the Once premiere, if not, I apologize-this fanfic contains spoilers from episode 4x01. If you have well, I think you'll enjoy this story. I'm sorry I haven't updated "All About Timing", "The Man With the Lion Tattoo", "The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway" or "Teacher", school work has been piling up plus, I've had some pretty serious stuff going on, health wise. My education and my health come first guys. But, fall break is vastly approaching for me (just a week away), so I hope to have some updates on my other stories for you guys soon. So, if you were a fan of SWTWC, please don't hate me. If you haven't read that story, it would be better if you did because it would make things a lot easier to understand. If not however, I'll simplify things for you: it's AU, post 3x22...basically, Marian comes back, but there's a SERIOUS twist on the OutlawQueen side of things. I'm really sorry OutlawQueen shippers but, Eddie and Adam made me ruin their happiness!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>The mood in Granny's was still quite joyous, the smell of food and laughter filling the place as everyone made small chatter. In the corner farthest away from the noise sat Robin, Regina and their new baby daughter, whom they were fawning over with much joy.<p>

"'You think she likes it out here, amongst all of these strange new faces?" Robin asked his wife as she chuckled

"What your daddy really means sweetheart, is that we should keep you locked away all to ourselves" Regina cooed at the baby in her arms who blinked up at her

"I think she's tired" Robin said

"I think you just wanna take her home"

"Maybe I do; maybe I also want to take my queen home, your majesty" he muttered in her ear, causing her to smirk

"King Robin, _I do believe we're in the presence of a child_" Regina lightly chided

"A child who is paying us _no_ attention...she's quite fascinated by her mother's scarf" he pointed out, watching as the baby reached one of her tiny hands up to grip Regina's maroon colored scarf.

"We really are lucky" Regina said with a sigh, resting her head onto Robin's shoulder

"That we are milady" he said just as everyone began looking out of one of the windows

oOo

"Mom, what's that?" Henry asked his other mother Emma who frowned

"I dunno, but it looks like it's coming from-"

"Zelena's barn house" Rumpelstiltskin said as Regina's head shot up

"How's that even possible?"

"I have no idea, but I suggest no one go near it"

"You don't think-"

"There's no way she could've survived a blast like that dearie, not as powerful as our young princess' magic was at the time. No one could've survived pure unadulterated magic such as that" The imp said reassuringly to Regina who looked down at her daughter, slightly pulling her closer, which the baby seemed to love; it gave her better access to Regina's scarf, which she happily placed into her mouth.

"Well, she seems un-phased by the whole thing, take a look at her love" Robin said with a chuckle

"She does doesn't she?" Regina said, nuzzling the baby close to her, causing the little girl to let out an indignant cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart" Regina murmured into her daughter's curly hair as she lightly swayed the baby in her arms.

There was nothing to worry about, was there? Rumpelstiltskin was right, the baby's power was quite strong, even before she was born. Her magic alone was enough to nearly kill Regina during childbirth, so there was no way in the world that Zelena could've survived a blast as powerful as the one the baby had delivered to her that day in the barn. She had nothing to worry about, her sister was dead, so was her mother. They had no major threats in town. She was able to happily get married, give birth and peacefully exist in Storybrooke and its members for all this time right? So why should things suddenly change...

_Chapter 2 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. If you guys are interested, I'll continue. Your reviewsfollows will determine how far this goes.**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you guys for all of the amazing reviews/follows, you rock! Double updates for you all!**

**Muah!**

**Xx**

Storybrooke: Wednesday, 2:00

_Ding Dong._

A sharp ringing of the doorbell followed by incessant pounding was more than enough to upset the queen who was unsuccessfully trying to get baby Riley to go down for a nap. It appeared that her little girl had decided to grow up faster than she and Robin had anticipated, they noticed late last night that their 3 and a half month old was in the early stages of teething. Oh how she wished they hadn't discovered that damned tooth that was slowly trying to come in! If they hadn't, maybe the baby, affectionately known as Caroline, would actually settle herself and go to sleep.

"There, there darling, I know, I know...I hate that you've got teeth coming in too. Oh yes princess I know, I know I miss your daddy too...let's try that song he sings to Roland when he gets upset at night. Now how does it go...shit, that damn doorbell!" Regina groaned, only startling the baby on her shoulder even more.

"I'm sorry honey, mommy didn't mean to say shit...shh, shh, calm down. Let's go see what idiot would dare decided to interrupt your nap time huh?" Regina cooed as she marched down the stairs, flinging the door open to find Emma, Hook, Robin, Snow, Charming, and a strangely hooded figure standing on her doorstep.

"Robin, really!? I've been trying to get her to go to sleep for the past 45 minutes and-"

"Regina, we need to talk" his voice was strained and he looked as though he'd been crying, something her husband rarely ever did

"...Okay, just let me-"

"Regina, give me the baby" Snow said, a rather grim look on her face as Regina frowned at the mysterious looking crew

"Wait, something's going on...something's wrong" she said narrowing, her eyes stopping on the hooded figure that stood behind Robin

"Who's that?"

"What?"

"Behind you, who is that Robin?" Regina asked though getting no response

"Regina-"

"Whatever it is tell me, I can handle it" she said

"Regina, love..."

"No, Robin! Don't coddle me, I'm a big girl; tell me what's going on" she said, her heart breaking at the sight of her husband's distress. It only took a split second for Regina to relent the baby to Snow as she moved forward, cupping Robin's face in her hands

"Hey, Robin, talk to me...what is it?" she asked, wiping away his tears with the pad of her thumb, though she could've swore she heard the person underneath the hood make a gagging sound

"Regina...I'm so sorry love..."

"Sorry, why are you sorry? Robin, Robin what's going on?"

"Regina, I did something" Emma spoke up as Regina turned to face her

"Alright Emma, what did you do?"

"Well, Hook and I we...we-"

"Your majesty, Swan and I went to Zelena's barnhouse" The pirate said as the queen raised her eyebrows

"Okay...so what does you two idiots going into Zelena's barn have to do with my husband being so upset?"

"You see the thing is, inside the barn house was a portal, a time portal" Hook explained

"Hook and I...accidentally went through the portal and, we may have, brought someone back with us" Emma said cringing at the expression on Regina's face

"So, let me get this straight, you two idiots went into Zelena's barn house specifically after Gold said not to and you went through the time portal and brought someone back from the past"

"Someone very important, to both you and Robin's...present, or rather, future"

"And just who might that be?" Regina said, her voice deadly calm as she watched the hooded figure unveil themselves

"Regina..."

"Those eyes, I've seen them before" Regina said squinting at the figure, who turned out to be a woman

"I'm sure you have, your majesty, seeing as I begged you for my life with these very eyes!" the woman's voice was full of venom as Regina sighed, shaking her head

"Well based on her tone of voice and her hatred for me, I'm guessing I killed her. Nice Swan, just when my life is good, you go and you bring back-"

"Marian" Robin said quietly

"I'm sorry?"

"Robin's wife, Regina" Emma said gently

"What?"

"That woman, she's Robin wife, Marian"

"His, his...your, your...Roland's mother?" Regina asked tearfully, turning to face her husband, who was just as heartbroken as his her

"Marian" Robin whispered as Regina shook her head, feeling as though her whole body would collapse, as if her chest would cave in from all of the pain she was feeling.

Robin's wife, Marian, was back from the dead...

_Chapter 3 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Like it, love it, hate it? Lemme know!<strong>

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I'm so, so sorry you guys! I will make this better for you all, I promise!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>"His wife? You brought back his dead wife!" Regina exclaimed, jumping slightly at the sound of her baby daughter's cries<p>

"Give her to me Snow"

"Regina..."

"Give her, to me Snow!" The Queen ordered as Snow White sighed, placing the baby into her mother's arms.

"There, there honey, it's okay, you're okay...how did this happen?" Regina asked her eyes snapping towards Hook and Emma, who were filled with remorse

"Well, Swan and I were taking a walk in the forest, patrolling the area the other day...we were talking and-"

"And what? You just magically floated towards the fucking barn house and decided to become Marty McFly?!"

"Regina-"

"Don't Regina me Snow! There's no way you can justify this, she went back in time-"

"To save her from you; you killed her Regina"

"As if I didn't know that already based on the murderous look she's been giving me for the last 5 minutes" Regina snapped as Marian shook her head slowly.

"Tell me something, your majesty, how did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"Trick my husband into falling in love with you, and to have a child with you...wait, did, did something happen to Roland? Did she kill him?" Marian said, her disdain for Regina seeping through with every word.

"How dare you accuse me of hurting Roland!"

"I have every right to accuse you, seeing as you took me away from my son!" Marian shouted.

Regina closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, slowly rubbing circles along Caroline's back.

"The person I was back then, is not who I am now" She said as Marian scoffed

"How can someone so vile as you change; you're nothing but a monster! That child doesn't deserve you!" Marian said as Robin stepped in.

"Marian that's enough! You will not speak to Regina that way and you will not speak about my child in that manner. I understand that you're upset but, Marian, I grieved you, I grieved you for quite some time. Regina and I, we...she's not who you think she is" Robin said as Marian glared at the woman who stood there, eyes shining with tears and anger as she held her baby close.

"You will never be able to convince me that that woman has changed. I remember what she did to people in The Enchanted Forest; I know who she is, and who she will always be. People like her, dark, soulless people, can never change" Marian said with much finality as everyone stood there, waiting for Regina's reaction. However, she didn't give one, she simply pushed past Robin and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

"Is that enough proof for you that she isn't the same person? She could've easily killed you, right there. She could've incinerated you on the spot, but she didn't" Robin snapped

"She wouldn't want to risk you seeing her for who she is Robin; the queen is quite the performer" Marian said as Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Marian...please, it's getting late; the boys will be home from school soon" Robin said

"Boys? How many children do you have with her Robin?"

"Just one; the queen has a son, Henry"

"Someone else was foolish enough to-"

"Whoa, stop right there, because you're about to step into dangerous territory by talking about my son" Emma said as Marian looked at her strangely

"Long story short; I gave Henry away, Regina adopted him, took care of him. She raised him right and I will not have you bad mouthing my son's mother...well, his other mom...oh, you get what I mean" Emma said

"Marian, why don't we get you all settled into Storybrooke?" Snow suggested as Marian eyed Robin with curiosity.

"What about Robin?"

"He needs to sort things out with Regina right now, I'm sure he'll come and find you when he's ready"

"But I'm his wife! I'm alive, that farce of a marriage doesn't count! He should-"

"When I'm ready Marian, I will come and talk to you; I have to explain to Roland how his mother suddenly came back from the dead, and what this means about his relationship with Regina. Speaking of, I have to go and try and explain all of this to my devastated wife and keep her from destroying you and Emma and Hook" Robin said before turning and walking back inside.

_Chapter 4 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that the chapters are so short but I promise they will get longer soon. I won't say who Robin chooses, because things are really complicated now. Marian's back and she's his wife...but he's also married to Regina, who is queen and made him king and they have a baby together and a family and there's that damn Lion Tattoo... Oh what a tangled web Robin Hood weaves! I chose the title for a reason you guys, you'll see!<strong>

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Storybrooke-3 Days Earlier**

"_Alright Emma, it's your turn to patrol the forest" Charming said to his daughter as they sat in the sheriff's station that morning._

"_Has Gold figured out what's going on in Zelena's barn yet?"_

"_Nope; Regina's got him working on it"_

"_She's pretty worried about it"_

"_Why?"_

"_She has every right to be; there's definitely something there, something magical. It's probably been brewing since Zelena was defeated and we simply overlooked it." Gold said as he strolled into the precinct, looking around._

"_And where's our dear King this morning?"_

"_Running late"_

"_Good, because he doesn't need to hear this"_

"_Gold, what's going on?"_

"_Something we weren't counting on. The day she died, Zelena was wearing a pendant...a pendant that harnessed her powers"_

"_Okay..." Emma prompted _

"_Apparently, the pendant wasn't destroyed; Zelena enchanted it, made it indestructible"_

"_So when the baby-"_

"K_illed Zelena, she didn't destroy the pendant. Apparently, she'd taken a bit of each of the items she needed and put them into her pendant. That pendant has been brewing a time portal since then"_

"_So that means-"_

"_We're screwed, Regina's screwed...dammit" Emma said, just as Robin picked the exact wrong moment to come in._

_oOo_

"_Why's Regina's screwed?" the thief asked; he didn't particularly care for the whole 'Your Highness' thing, he left that for Charming._

"_It appears as if Zelena left behind a little, present in her barn" Gold explained_

"_What kind of present?" Robin asked, his eyes hardening as he frowned at Gold_

"_When the baby destroyed Zelena, she left behind a pendent and she harnessed her magic inside of it. She enchanted it so that it's virtually indestructible. Its basically been brewing up a time portal this entire time" Emma said._

"_...No one is to speak one word of this to Regina, is that understood? No one is to go **near** that portal. **You**, find a way to fix this." Robin said turning to face Gold_

_"Emma, Charming, Hook, I want someone on watch near that barn at all times. Use the Dwarfs, the Merry Men...I want everyone that can be used to be used" Robin said as Hook held up a hand in protest._

"_I'm not asking you mate, that's an order. My priority is to keep my wife, Princess Snow White Prince Daniel and my daughter alive" Robin said as everyone simply nodded before heading off to do their perspective jobs._

"_Your highness!" Gold called after him, causing Robin to turn around and look at him_

"_Something you want Rumpelstiltskin?"_

"_I think it was a wise decision not to tell Regina about this"_

"_She's my wife; I would never do anything to hurt her. I won't tell her until there's something to tell. She's finally happy and-"_

"_She deserves to stay that way; I agree. After everything she's been through with Cora and Zelena and, myself...Regina deserves to be happy"_

"_I agree, which is why no one is telling her about this" Robin said as the imp gave a simple head nod._

"_I'll be at my shop if you hear anything"_

"_I'll call you"_

_oOo_

_The forest was quite, save for the sounds of the leaves crunching underneath their feet. The air is crisp and cool for late spring. There was a nice shade coming from the trees overhead as they made their way through the forest. Both were silent, each thinking of the possibility of what could be happening in that barn._

"_It's going to be fine Swan" Hook said quietly, causing the blonde to look up at him_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Yeah; I'm pretty sure this whole town will do what it takes to keep your mother and the queen safe"_

"_I hope so; Regina's worked so hard to be happy and-"_

"_And she'll stay that way" Hook said firmly as they reached the barn house. Sure enough, that bright blinding light they'd seen at Granny's was still there, illuminating more than ever now that they were close up. It was so bright that they had to shield their eyes from the light. _

"_What do we do now?" Emma asked, still shielding her eyes from the light_

"_We look around for clues, anything that might help in bringing down Zelena and this time portal she's created" Hook said as he began moving towards the abandoned farmhouse._

_Emma stood there for a few moments, taking it in; there was danger once again in Storybrooke. This was what she had been trying to avoid, keeping everyone safe. It was one of the reasons she dreaded coming back to Storybrooke. Now, just when she'd started letting herself revel in the peace and calm, someone had come in, threatening to take it away from her. She was blinked out of her trance by shouting, Hook was shouting._

"_Hook! Hook, what's going on?"Emma asked, pulling her gun from the holster as she made her way around to the side of the barn where her fears were confirmed. There lay Hook, struggling with trying not to be sucked into a large swirling portal._

"_Hook! Hang on!" Emma shouted, diving towards the portal, pulling them both inside the bright swirling mess which instantly closed, leaving nothing behind but the ground on which they'd been standing just moments before._

_oOo_

_They landed with a sickening thud, dirt instantly hitting their tongue palates. Emma was the first to stand, dusting off her clothes as she took a look around. It looked just like the forest in Storybrooke, but there was something eerily familiar about this forest. Maybe it was the fact that the trees here were larger, much,** much** larger. The trees seemed to reach up to the sky, their leaves bowing down slightly to give an efficient amount of shade to the scorching sun. It was definitely hotter here than it was in Storybrooke. It was so hot in fact, that Emma instantly found herself shedding her signature leather coat._

_She paused when she heard a rustling noise coming from one of the bushes nearby. She soon breathed in relief when she noticed it was just a deer, only confirming her suspicions that they definitely weren't in Storybrooke anymore. If there wasn't enough proof as to where they were, the sound of angry hooves clomping in the distance made Emma quickly move out of the way in order to avoid being seen, seeing as she would stick out like a sore thumb. She watched as an all black carriage made its way through the forest, coming to a sudden halt. The person that stepped out of the carriage was not who she was expecting. She definitely wasn't expecting her first encounter in The Enchanted Forest (falling into The Enchanted Forest through a portal with Mary Margret two years ago so doesn't count)to be with none other than The Evil Queen, dressed in all of her evil queen glory, her eyes filled with a hateful glare. _

"_Why the hell did we stop?!" The Evil Queen snarled as she stomped over towards her driver, who was now holding the arm of a woman not much older than her. _

"_She moved in front of your carriage your majesty" the guard said as Regina moved towards the woman, eying her suspiciously._

"_What's your name, peasant?" The Queen asked_

"_My name is Marian" the woman said, her head held high with dignity, which seemed to impress the queen._

"_Huh, a peasant that carries themselves with dignity, impressive. Though something tells me you're not a peasant, are you, Maid Marian" The Queen said with an evil smile_

_She vaguely remembers the conversation between Regina and Marian, only bits and pieces of it. It was said that the woman, Marian was to be executed at midnight before she was thrown into the wagon of others who had been accused of crimes against the queen. Hate, treason, blasphemy, you name it, the people caged inside the wagon had been accused of it. What Emma didn't know, was that the woman being rescued, was Robin's wife Marian. To Emma, she was simply someone who needed help. She didn't think of the consequences of her actions; later, she'll regret this. She also doesn't remember Regina's words to her on her wedding day, words that will later haunt her,_

"_**Let's just hope the cycle breaks with you and you don't do anything to ruin my daughter's life...or else there'll be hell to pay**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Storybrooke: Present <strong>

"Regina, Regina I'm so sorry" Robin said to his wife, who stood there with her back to him, cradling their daughter in her arms.

"Love, say something, anything" he pleaded as she turned around to face him, her eyes starting to swell from the tears. The sight of a heartbroken Regina was enough to make Robin rush towards her, only to be pushed away.

"Don't Robin"

"Regina-"

"Don't come any closer; I need space...please, just give me that"

"Love, you know I didn't-"

"I know, I know I just...it's your wife Robin! She's your wife"

"And so are you"

"So what, you're just gonna have 2 wives now? Robin we're married! I had a baby for you, because I loved you!"

"Loved? Regina, do you not-"

"I don't know what to think or how I feel right now Robin. I'm numb okay! I'm numb and all I feel right now, is hatred. The only thing that's keeping me from killing Emma right now, is her" Regina said referencing the now eerily calm baby in her arms

"Regina, what did you-"

"She's fine; I alleviated her pain"

"You used magic on our daughter?!"

"I didn't hurt her; I only wanted her pain to go away and for her not to be affected by all of the screaming adults around her" Regina quietly hissed, leaning forward to press a kiss to her daughter's head.

"You don't think your magic will have an effect-"

"No, I've done my homework on the matter; as long as she's wearing that necklace, she'll be fine; my magic won't hurt her"

"You're certain?"

"I'm her mother, I would never do anything to-"

"I know, I know" Robin said with a sigh

"What do we do Robin? Marian is here and she's very upset with me. She's convinced that I've cast a spell on you or something"

"I know you didn't love, and that's what I intend on proving to her" Robin said just as Henry burst through the door.

oOo

"Mom! I heard what happened, are you okay?" he was out of breath and home from school 20 minutes before he was supposed to be.

"Henry, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"I was but, I heard what happened and-"

"How did you hear about what-"

"Haven't you two been outside?" Henry asked as Robin and Regina looked at one another in confusion before heading towards the window. What they saw, shocked them; the ground that was once filled with Green grass had little spots of Snow.

"It's snowing outside?" Robin said in confusion

"That's what it looks like" Regina said, making her way closer towards the window to get a better look.

"Henry, how did you-"

"We were in class when Ava noticed that it was snowing. Apparently, its a side effect to my mom and Hook going back into the future" Henry said, wincing as Robin shot him a death glare

"Wait, how did you know about Emma and Hook going back in time?" Regina asked as Henry sent Robin an apologetic look.

"Robin..." Regina prompted, the look on her face murderous

"Love, I can explain..."

"How long, have you known about this, about Emma and Hook going back in time?" Regina asked

"...I found out about it, 3 days ago" Robin said, instantly reaching out to touch his wife who quickly backed away.

"Henry, I want you to take your sister and go upstairs...Robin and I need to talk" Regina said, not bothering to take her eyes off of Robin. Henry simply did as he was told, carefully cradling his younger sister in his arms and quickly heading up the stairs.

oOo

Once she was sure that both children were upstairs, with a wave of her hand, she enchanted the upstairs part of her house so that Henry couldn't eavesdrop or come down and see what was about to happen.

"Regina..."

"Don't Regina me right now Robin, because it's not going to work. You lied to me! You lied Robin, you kept a secret from me and you didn't even tell me, hell my son knew about this before I did! How do you think that makes me feel!?"

"Regina..."

"What outlaw?" she snapped, causing Robin to sigh heavily; when she used words like outlaw and thief outside of the bedroom, he knew that it meant he was in deep shit.

"I know you're upset, but-"

"Upset is an understatement; I'm furious right now Robin!"

"I know, I know and I should've told you but, when I first found out about it, I was under the impression that Rumpelstiltskin-"

"Wait, Gold, Gold knew about this and didn't tell me? Did, did everyone know about this and not bother to tell me?"

"No, Snow didn't know either; she'd only just found out before everyone came here" Robin said quietly as Regina sighed

"Why didn't you tell me Robin?"

"It didn't start out this way Regina I swear to you; when I went to work 3 days ago...hold on, before you start yelling let me finish. When I went into work 3 days ago, I only caught bits and pieces of a conversation between Gold, Hook, Emma and Charming. According to Rumpelstiltskin, Zelena had a pendant that she wore; inside of it, she harnessed all of her powers. She conjured that pendant so that it was virtually indestructible. So when the baby destroyed Zelena-"

"She didn't destroy the pendant...dammit"

"Dammit indeed; Gold thinks that Zelena may have taken samples of the ingredients she needed to ensure that her plan to travel back in time still worked. He said that the pendant has probably been brewing and conjuring the portal the entire time"

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"Well, he and Belle have been doing some research; the essence of Zelena's magic is powerful and it's grown stronger since she was destroyed. He thinks that we can stop it, if we contain it"

"Well, what's he suggesting?"

"That either you or Emma or...Riley, absorb Zelena's powers"

"What?!"

"He says it's the only way"

"Why can't he-"

"Because he's too dark and he'd be completely consumed by it. Only those who possess light magic can control it"

"And the only people who possess it are me, Emma and the baby"

"Correct"

"And what happens if one of us absorbs Zelena's powers"

"They stay with you, you control them"

"She's not doing this Robin"

"I knew you would say that"

"Good, so there's no need for an argument about Riley being the one to-"

"It would be the best option"

"Says who, Rumpelstiltskin!? No, then that means she'll have to be trained! She'll have to be taught how to harness that magic along with her own. The only person strong enough to teach her that is Rumpelstiltskin, and there's no way in hell he's getting anywhere near her and teaching her anything about magic!"

"He taught you"

"And look where that got me! I was merely a pawn in Rumpelstiltskin's grand scheme. I was the one who cast that curse and felt the burnt of all of the repercussions of it! I was the one who was made out to be evil and vile and besides, Rumple was a bully when it came down to learning about magic. He didn't suffer fools and he certainly didn't coddle his students. And if he tried to teach you how to swim and you couldn't learn, you drowned. I won't subject her to that kind of training"

"You could always teach her, or Tinkerbell; there are other ways for her to learn how to control her magic Regina, not just Rumpelstiltskin's way. She doesn't have to turn evil in order for her to learn magic. You can't hide it from her love, it's a part of who she is." Robin said as Regina sighed

"I should really hate you right now; you lied to me and your ex wife came back from the dead" Regina muttered with a laugh

"The second one you can't really blame me for; but the first one, the lying...I'm sorry that I lied to you. I only wanted to protect you; we've been so happy and you were just starting to believe you were good and-"

"Robin, I still love you okay? No need for fancy speeches" Regina said softly

"It isn't a speech Regina, this is how I feel. I really am sorry that I lied to you about everything" he said reaching out to touch her, a feeling of relief washing over him as she allowed him to pull her closer.

"I love you Regina"

"I love you too; and we're going to get through this, I promise you"

"I sure hope you're right Robin" Regina said softly

_Chapter 5 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>There, see? A nice long chapter for you guys! So, I'm pretty sure that based on the snow reference that you all know that this is a frozen tie in. Yes, Elsa is in Storybrooke, you'll see more of her, or at least references of her in the next chapter. You'll also see more of Marian and how she ended up in Storybrooke as well as what happened in The Enchanted Forest. There's danger ahead I must warn you all but, this is OutlawQueen, and their love will always prevail.<strong>

**I hope to hear from you all by way of reviews, favorites and follows in the next chapter!**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...I got my first bad review today, of course it was from an anon who said: **

"**That was the worst piece of shit I've ever read. Do us all a favor, and just stop writing." **

**Wow.**

**I don't think I've EVER had anyone tell me that my writing was shit and to stop writing. People have given me tips and told me what I can do to improve. I've even had people tell me they didn't like story but this...I wasn't prepared for. I mean, I'm not the best writer but DAMN! To tell me that my writing is shit and to stop writing?! I'll admit, I'm a little bit upset about it. In fact, a part of me feels like, I should stop writing. However, I think that my record speaks for itself:**

**-I've been writing and posting my work here, in a public forum for almost 3 years. **

**-I've got 110 stories**

**-over 100 people have listed me as a favorite or they're following me. **

**-I've written in total 1, 187, 114 words to date. **

**-11, 048 people have visited my profile. I've gained a few followers on twitter thanks to . **

**-I've written 2 stories with over 100 words. **

**-I've got 3 stories with over 100 reviews. **

**-My most viewed story, Something Wicked This Way Comes, had over 40,000 people look at it (42,118 to be exact). **

**-O****h, and I was asked to be apart of a writing team by some of the BEST OUAT writers out there-people who I was a HUGE fan of. **

**So, I think my record speaks for itself. So, to my lovely, lovely reviewer: you're entitled to think my writing is 'shit'-that's your opinion. However, there are tons more people who enjoy my work than you. So, if you feel that way, feel free to NEVER, EVER read one of my stories again. If you don't I'll be fine; I just hope that you feel good about trying to tear down someone's self esteem by using insensitive comments to 'critique' my work. I almost let you get to me but, I'm stronger than that. So, with that being said, God Bless you, and have a nice day!**

**Now, back to more relevant things-here's the next chapter you guys! And to all of you wonderful people who read, review, follow and favorite me and my stories...I truly thank you all so much. It truly humbles me that you find my writing to be enjoyable. It's because of you guys that I do this.**

**Shalom and enjoy this chapter !**

**I love you all, **

**Xx**

**P.S. Sorry for the long author's note-I get kinda chatty sometimes but, you guys are like my family, my distant family, whom I love very much! Muah!**

* * *

><p>"We should go check on Henry and the baby" Robin said quietly as he held his wife in his arms.<p>

"We should" Regina hummed, waving a hand, allowing the magical barrier she'd created to come down. She smiled into Robin's shirt as Henry bounded down the stairs, carefully though, seeing as he was still holding his little sister.

"You used magic so that I wouldn't spy on you and Robin" Henry stated

"I did"

"That's not cool"

"Which is exactly why I did it; I knew you'd try and eavesdrop but Henry, there are just some conversations that you shouldn't hear"

"Are you two breaking up?" He asked as both of his parents turned to face him

"No Henry, we're not; but Marian being here does complicate things for us"

"But how?"

"Henry, she's my wife"

"But so's my mom"

"I understand that but-"

"Robin made a vow to Marian Henry" Regina said quietly, already knowing where this was headed

"Regina-"

"It's why I love you; you're a good man and you try and live by an honor code that, I sometimes don't understand but, I do respect" She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"So that's it, he's just gonna leave us!?" Henry shouted, slightly startling his sister

"No Henry that's not-"

"Just leave! Just get out and take Roland with you, I can take care of my mom and Riley myself!" Henry shouted, his nostrils flaring with anger.

"Henry, Henry listen to me" Regina said softly, moving herself from Robin's embrace and walking towards her son.

"It's not fair! It's not fair mom! You've worked so hard to be good and-"

"Hey, and I'm still good; I've got you, I've got Roland-"

"Roland isn't even yours! He's hers, and his, not yours!"

"A part of Roland will always be mine Henry and do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" The boy asked stubbornly

"Because of that little girl you're holding in your arms; she's just as much a part of you, as she is Roland" Regina said softly, reaching out to stroke her baby girl's cheek, smiling when the baby lightly stirred.

"What are you gonna do about Robin?" Henry asked

"Robin is going to go back to Marian, until we figure out a way to fix this...situation" Regina said evenly

"Love-"

"Not now Robin, not while Henry is here" she said, not bothering to turn around and face him

"Regina-"

"I don't wanna talk about this right now; right now what's important is helping Henry understand that you are not walking away from him, or us. That you're not abandoning this family" Regina said as she took the baby out of Henry's arms and headed for the stairs

"Where are you going?"

"This is one of those things that I can't help him get over, you need to do that. He's your son too and this affects him" Regina said quietly before walking away, leaving Henry and Robin alone to talk.

oOo

He wasn't quite sure of what to say to the lad; he had grown to love the boy in such a short time. Henry was growing up to be a fine young man and he didn't want to disappoint him, especially knowing that Henry really did look up to him as a man, and respected him a bit more than he did Hook for various reasons.

"Come sit down with me Henry" Robin said wearily as he watched his stepson stand rooted to where he stood.

"Henry-"

"I don't wanna talk to you" Henry said firmly

"But I want to talk to you; I feel that I should explain things"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth, about who my mom and Hook brought back with them?" Henry asked as Robin sighed, patting the sofa once more as the boy reluctantly sat down next to him.

"Back in The Enchanted Forest, before I knew of your mother, I fell in love, with Marian. We had a good life together, she's a little bit like your mom ya know. She's feisty, she's stubborn, incredibly strong...any who, when she got pregnant with Roland, she got sick, and I almost lost her. I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to save both her and Roland. She lived, they both did, and we were happy...that is, until I decided to take on a rather dangerous mission that cost Marian her life"

"What did you guys do?"

"We went up against your mother" Robin said as Henry's eyes glanced towards the stairs; his mom was standing there watching them, the baby still in her arms.

"Does she-"

"She knows, we've talked about it, in our private moments but...Marian and I, we got separated during the job. Apparently, somewhere along the way, she met Snow White, vowed to protect her and, well...I'm sure you know the rest"

"Mom killed her"

"Yeah; but Henry, just because I know what your mother's done, or rather did, doesn't mean that I love her, or you, or your sister any less. And just because Marian is back, doesn't mean that I'm going to forget about this family, our family. I could never do that; Henry you're the best son anyone could ever ask for. You've been so patient with me, so kind and so loving with Roland, and I know that when your sister gets older, she's going to have two amazing big brothers to protect her. And I know something else too"

"What's that?"

"That when you do decide to have children of your own..." Robin began, both he and Henry smirking at Regina clearing her throat rather loudly as a signal of she wasn't ready to hear about Henry having children (although she wasn't supposed to be listening)

"...that you'll be a great father one day; I see how you are with Roland and I especially see how you are with your sister. Which is why I want you to take over as man of the house when I can't be here with your mother"

"But-"

"She's going to need you Henry; I know Regina, she's strong, but the minute I'm gone, she'll be a mess, but she'll try and pretend that she's okay, because that's who she is. It's who she needs to be, in order to protect you and your sister and Roland. I love your mother Henry, so very much; she's my entire world, and so are you three, you, Roland, and Riley. I don't ever want you to forget that, do you understand?"

"If you say that then, why are you going? Why are you leaving us?" Henry asked, unable to hide his pain any longer, which killed Robin, who instantly pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Oh, my boy, I wish I didn't have to, I really do, because I love you all so much, my perfect little family."

"Then don't go Robin, please" Henry begged

"But I have to son; I made a promise to Marian, till death do us part, and it did, and then it didn't...and if there's one thing I've taught you in the last few months of being your step father is that-"

"A man should live by two things, honor, and his heart" Henry mumbled

"That's right, even when things get tough you still have to honor your commitment. This doesn't change things Henry, I'm still going to be here as much as I can, because I can't go a day without seeing you guys"

"What about Roland?"

"I'm afraid he'll have to go with me, seeing as Marian is his...biological mother. But I want you to walk him home from school in the afternoons, that's after you take him to the park and to Granny's for an ice cream...and help him with his homework of course" Robin said, reaching out to ruffle the 13 year old's hair.

"It's still not fair"

"I know my boy but, we'll find a way to fix this, I promise you. I don't know how but, we will...because we always, find each other" Robin said, looking over Henry's head at Regina who silently mouthed an 'I love you to him', deciding not to move from her spot where she and baby Riley watched father and son bond.

oOo

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Emma called out as she walked into the pawn shop.

The imp appeared from behind the closed curtain, Belle not too far behind.

"Ya didn't have to shout Miss Swan; now what is it?"

"Don't you know what's going on?"

"No, what?"

"It's snowing outside" Charming said as Rumpelstiltskin walked towards the window of the store, looking outside

"What did you do?" he asked Emma

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when you and your idiot pirate boyfriend went through that portal, what else did you manage to bring back with you other than Robin Hood's dead wife?"

"We didn't do anything we...wait, Hook, what about that urn you touched?" Emma asked, turning to the pirate

"You told me to put it down and, I did"

"Well apparently, ya couldn't have, because that thing you've unleashed, is the snow queen, Elsa"

"Snow Queen?" Charming asked

"Yes, the snow queen; a powerful young sorceress, cursed with power and the ability to freeze things. She came to me looking for her sister, Anna, who was on a quest of her own..."

"What did you do to her?" Emma asked, narrowing her eyes at the imp

"She made a deal, plain and simple"

"What kind of deal?" Charming asked, moving towards the older man

"That's, my business"

"When it involves a woman with ice powers that could possibly freeze the town, it's no longer just your business" Emma said as Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes

"Alright fine; she made a deal with me and when she couldn't come through with her end of the bargain..."

"You put her in an urn and left her there for god knows how long" Emma said

"She was dangerous then, and she was dangerous now. She can't control her powers, something we wouldn't have to deal with if you two hadn't decided to traipse off into the time portal" Rumple said

"Hey! We fell through and Robin said he wanted us to keep watch!" Emma countered

"But you're forgetting the most important rule of time travel: whatever you do, don't change the past. Now, get out of my shop..._please_" Rumple said through gritted teeth as the savior, her pirate and prince charming left, the bell jingling on their way out.

"Do you know how to fix this Rumple?" Belle asked

"Which part, Regina's heart ache or the Elsa problem?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Elsa; but how is Regina doing?"

"I don't know, the fact that this town hasn't been ripped to shreds and that from what I hear, maid Marian is still alive, that's a good thing"

"You don't think Regina will go back to being evil do you?"

"No, not this time; she's got too much to lose, especially now since she's got her daughter to think about"

"Do you think our research will work?"

"You mean do I think that Regina will allow herself or her baby to absorb the power from Zelena's pendant? The baby, no, but Regina...I'm sure she'd do anything to try and get rid of Marian and Elsa, once she finds out about that.

oOo

"Marian, I know that you're upset right now but-"

"I am more than upset, I am furious! The fact that you all defended her when she's a monster!"

"Hey! I get that you're upset, and hurt, and scared and confused, but I won't let you talk about Regina that way, not after she's proven time and time again that she's changed" Snow said as Marian looked at her curiously

"What changed between the two of you? The Snow White I knew-"

"A long time ago, I had her love killed, accidentally" the princess said quietly as she took a seat across from the woman, handing her a cup of tea which she slowly sipped.

"I'd heard that the queen had a personal vendetta against you, though the reasoning wasn't all quite clear"

"I was young, 12, maybe 13 when I first met Regina; she saved me from a run away horse. One of the first lessons she taught me, was that love, true love is the most powerful and strongest magic of all. She had that once, with Daniel, her first love. She has that now with Robin" Snow said as Marian rolled her eyes in disgust.

"People like her don't deserve happiness, not after what she's done" Marian said bitterly

"So, you don't think people can be forgiven?"

"There are some things that are just, unforgivable, like murdering innocent people"

"What if I told you that I'd killed someone?" Snow asked as Marian scoffed

"Please; you're Snow White, the most purest-"

"I killed Regina's mother, and I committed adultery. Does that make me a bad person Marian?"

"I..."

"You and Robin used to steal for a living, and I'm pretty sure people got killed in the process. Does that make you a better person than Regina?"

"We were stealing from rich people like her to give to those who were less fortunate!" Marian argued

"But people still got killed because of it, people who didn't deserve to die, people who had families, husbands, wives, children. Do you see the point I'm trying to make here Marian?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure that I like it"

"There are a lot of things that Regina's done that are, horrible, and wicked...but she's done some things that are amazing, and wonderful. She saved my son you know" Snow said, glancing over at little 1 year old Neal who was happily playing in his playpen

"The Evil Queen...I mean, Regina, she saved your son?"

"Mmhm, from her sister; she wanted to kill him, and me and, Regina saved us. She's saved this town on more than one occasion and almost got herself killed because of it. Will she ever be fully good? No, I think Regina will always exist somewhere between darkness and light, but that's okay, because she's finally found a place where she can just, be herself and not have to worry. She's finally found acceptance, and love, and a family. We, everyone here is apart of Regina's family Marian. I'm not asking you to be, I'm saying that there are a lot of people here who care about Regina, and I don't think you'd want to cross any of them"

"So you're saying that I should just, leave Robin alone? That I should go on letting someone else, the woman who had me killed raise my son?"

"No, I'm simply saying, find a middle ground; you need to find a way to deal with Regina, because like it or not, you're both married to the same man and you both have kids by him. You're going to be seeing a lot of each other. You need to learn how to handle that" Snow said

oOo

She could see the lights of the town in the far distance, she could feel the sun shining down on her. It was spring time, almost summer. She could smell the sea, which meant this town sat on the water. Water was a good thing, it meant that she had more to turn to ice and freeze the town. As her feet walked along this strange new black path with yellow dotted lines along the middle, the road became covered in ice. She tilted her head to the side when she saw a sign that said 'Entering Storybrooke'.

"Huh? A nice little name; I just hope they know what's coming for them" she said with a sinister smile as she marched further into the town.

She didn't know who these people were, or where she was exactly, but she knew one thing: no one was going to leave the town of Storybrooke until they helped her find her sister and get her back home.

"Don't worry Anna, I will find you; and until I do, nobody in this town will leave"

_Chapter 6 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>an: Just a teeny bit of episode 4x02-I won't say anything about it in case people haven't seen it!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I love you guys so much and I'm on a roll, here's chapter 6 for you!**

**Muah!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Regina?" Robin asked as they backed out of the driveway, headed towards the local elementary school<p>

"I'm sure; I want to be there when we...when we tell Roland what's happened" Regina said evenly, trying her best not to cry because if she cried, then there was no way in hell she'd be able to go through with this.

"Are we even sure it's safe to be on the road mom?" Henry asked from the backseat where he sat bundled up, trying his hardest not to shiver from the cold

"We'll only be just a second Henry I promise" Regina said

"How's our little princess doing?" Robin asked

"Completely warm thanks to mom's spell" Henry said with a smile as he watched his baby sister stare up at him in wonder.

"Everything's gonna be fine Ry, I promise" Henry said with a smile, taking one of her tiny hands into his own

"So that's your nickname for her, Ry?" Regina asked amusingly

"Hey, it's better than what you call her" Henry shot back

"Oh, and what does your mom call her Henry?" Robin asked, suddenly interested in the conversation

"She calls her kitty cat"

"You call our daughter a cat?" Robin asked, an amused grin on his face

"Oh come on! You've heard her cry, she sounds like a-"

"Regina watch out!" Robin shouted as a woman came into their view

Regina slammed on the breaks instantly, but because of the ice on the roads the car spun around and veered off of the road. Thankfully, no one was hurt, the baby however, was slightly shaken up.

"I'll make sure she's okay, go check on that woman" Robin said to his wife

"Oh I'll do more than check on her" Regina muttered as she got out of the car and stomped angrily over to the woman who still stood in the middle of the street.

oOo

As she took in the woman's attire, one thing became apparently clear to Regina: she wasn't from here, and if she had to guess, she was responsible for the ice.

"I'm so gonna kill Emma fucking Swan for this shit" Regina muttered as she glared at the other woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my town?" Regina asked

"So you're the queen here?"

"Sort of; now, who are you and what do you want?"

"My name, is Elsa, and I'm looking for my sister Anna, and no one is leaving this town until I find her"

"So what, you plan on freezing us to death?"

"If I have to, yes"

"Let me tell you dear, freezing an entire town just to get what you want doesn't really do anything...trust me I know"

"And how would you know?"

"Because I lost someone too; my first love, Daniel he was killed. And I sought revenge on his killer. I murdered hundreds of people and do you know where it got me? Nowhere"

"Obviously it got you something, you're queen of this town"

"I cast a curse in order to create this town, a curse that cost me dearly"

"Did you ever apprehend the person who did it, the person who killed your love?"

"No, I could have but, I learned that not every battle is meant to be won"

"I'm sorry for you loss but, I will not give up until I find my sister"

"Well then let me help you but first, you need to unfreeze my town"

"...Will you really help me find Anna?" Elsa asked

"Yes, I promise; I just have to do something first" Regina said

"What could be more important than-"

"I have to go and see my son" Regina said as Elsa gave her a strange look

"You're a mother?"

"Yes, I have 3 children; 2 boys and a little girl, who's in the car with my husband"

"Wait, if you created this town then, that means you have magic"

"I do" Regina nodded

"Do your children have magic?" Elsa asked, suddenly curious about this Queen or, whoever she was

"My son's don't but my daughter, she was born with it"

"I was born, with magic too, but it's been more of a curse than anything" Elsa said, hanging her head in shame. Suddenly, Regina just felt sorry for the girl. Here she was, confused and in a new land full of people she didn't know and she was alone, and looking for the one person she cared about most.

"Why don't you come with me, I have...friends who would be more than willing to help" Regina said to Elsa, who looked at her with uncertainty

"Are you sure?"

"Just as long as you don't freeze my car, or my husband, or my children...because then, you'll meet The Evil Queen" Regina said with a laugh as she headed towards her car, though Elsa didn't follow her.

"Elsa, aren't you coming?"

"The Evil Queen, I've heard of that name before...you're from Mist Haven, The Enchanted Forest" Elsa said in realization

"Yes, that's correct; how do you know of The Enchanted Forest?" Regina frowned

"I've heard of it because, that's where my sister, that's where Anna went. You wouldn't happen to know of a man named-"

"Rumpelstiltskin? Yes, I do; though he goes by Mr. Gold here...another bastard on my list of people I need to kill but can't, because we're fucking family and-"

"You're related to him!?"

"It's complicated; his son is, was, my son's father?"

"Was?"

"Yes he...again, it's complicated; look, whatever it is the little imp did to you-"

"I'm sorry but, now that I know Rumpelstiltskin is here, there's no way I'm going to unfreeze the town" Elsa said

"But people will die! My children could die!"

"And for that I am sorry your majesty but-"

"No, you don't break deals with me" Regina growled, feeling her magic begin to pulsate through her veins.

"Then help me"

"I already said I would!"

"Take me to him, to this...Mr. Gold as you called him; take me to Rumpelstiltskin"

"If I take you to Gold, you unfreeze my town" Regina ordered

"Or what? Do you really think you can stop me? I have ice powers, I can freeze anything" Elsa said haughtily

"But I can create fire dear" Regina grinned, conjuring a fireball to prove her point as Elsa aimed a fist at the queen. Both fire and ice met in the middle, the fire slowly overpowering the ice, causing a small puddle to form on the ground.

"Now, you were saying?" Regina said with a grin as Robin got out of the car

oOo

"Regina!"

"It's fine Robin" She called out to her husband

"I saw fire and-"

"I was just demonstrating to Elsa here how I'm not one to be played with, or double crossed" Regina said, keeping her eyes on Elsa, who was absolutely fuming; no one had ever been able to take down her magic before.

"Elsa?" Robin questioned

"Yes, the ice queen; she's responsible for the snow storm, because Gold decided to fuck her over, as usual" Regina said with a roll of her eyes

"This is his fault?!" Robin exclaimed

"As are most things dear; how are Henry and the baby?"

"I gave Henry my coat to keep him warm, and our little princess is quite enjoying have her big brother make silly faces at her" Robin said with a smile as he eyed Elsa cautiously.

"We're taking her to Gold's shop"

"In our car, with our children?!"

"How else is she going to get there Robin?" Regina deadpanned as Robin rolled his eyes, headed back towards the car.

"I'm going to try and get the car back onto the road. I'm warning you, if you so much as even think about freezing my wife or my children, there'll be a poison gold tipped arrow in your heart before you can even think about conjuring any ice. And trust me milady, my arrow, never misses" Robin threatened as Regina tried to hide a smile at how protective he was over his family with her.

"Robin, be nice, come on Elsa; he's just...really sensitive about what happens to his family, that's all" Regina said as she headed towards the car, lacing her fingers through Robin's as he looked over at her.

"Hey, I love you; and this whole...Marian situation, it doesn't change that" Regina said softly as Robin leaned forward, giving her a reassuring kiss

"I know it doesn't love; I just hate what we're about to do" Robin sighed

"Me too, but I know that Roland...he deserves to know his mother, his real mother. I made the mistake of not telling Henry about Emma because I thought he wasn't ready and, that he wouldn't understand but, he understood a whole lot more than I gave him credit for. I don't wanna underestimate Roland like that" she said as Robin nodded

"Alright, so are we just dropping Elsa off at Gold's or..."

"We should probably have Tink bring him home and, you can have Snow bring Marian over so that we can all...talk" Regina said

"As you wish love; come on Elsa...just remember, my threat still stands" Robin said as the young Blonde carefully climbed into the car and into the back seat next to Riley's car seat.

"Who are you?" Henry asked

"My name's Elsa, who are you?"

"Elsa, that's my son Henry, and that beautiful baby girl you're sitting next to, is princess Riley" Regina smiled from the front seat, watching carefully as Elsa eyed the baby.

"She's beautiful; what's this around her neck?" Elsa asked, reaching out to touch the necklace

"No don't!" Regina, Robin, and Henry yelled, slightly startling Elsa, though she didn't freeze them or the car, which was a good thing.

"We didn't' mean to yell, it's just-"

"_Nobody_, touches Riley's necklace; it's what contains her powers" Henry explained

"I didn't think that binding a child's powers was even possible" Elsa said in wonder as Regina understood the true meaning behind that statement.

"Well, I'm sure Mr. Gold can figure out a way to help you" Regina said as they pulled up in front of Gold's shop.

* * *

><p>Belle and Rumple were in the middle of reading when the bell jingled, letting them know that they had customers.<p>

"Henry, Regina, Robin...and, who do we have here?" Belle said eying the young woman who trailed in behind them suspiciously

"That would be Elsa, Queen of Arendelle" Rumpelstiltskin said as Regina sent him a murderous glare.

"What?"

"Arendelle? You trapped the fucking queen of Arendelle!?" Regina shouted

"Language love" Robin warned with a smirk as Regina glared at him, remembering that Henry and Riley were in the room.

"Gold, back room...right now" Regina ordered as she marched towards the closed curtain

"You, follow the queen and me" Rumple said pointing to Elsa as he too headed behind the dark colored curtain.

"Belle if you don't mind watching Henry and Riley, I have to step out for a moment and make a phone call" Robin said

"Sure no problem; Henry, behave yourself, watch out for your sister and make sure your mother-"

"Doesn't kill my grandpa? Sure thing dad!" Henry called out as Robin exited the shop to make a call.

"Do you want to tell me what this is really about dearie?" Rumple said as he took a seat in a nearby chair as Regina paced the room.

"You know I could kill you right? I could so kill you right now, you and Emma Swan! Between the two of you, it's like I'm always stuck trying to fix your shit"

"Actually dearie, it was your sister who-"

"Whom you trained!" Regina countered

"Touche" Gold nodded

"Where's my sister? I know you have her" Elsa said to Rumpelstiltskin who sighed in return

"Sadly, I do not" Rumple said as Regina groaned

"Oh come on!"

"Where is she!?" Elsa demanded as Regina suddenly felt the room begin to grow cold

"Gold, I'm warning you, tell Elsa where her sister is or so help me..."

"She's gone; she left The Enchanted Forest quite some time ago with a young man by the name of...Prince Hans I believe, of the Southern Isles" The imp said as Elsa gasped in realization

"Do you know this man this, Hans?" Regina asked

"He, he tricked Anna; he tricked her into thinking that he loved her. He was going to marry her and then kill me so that he could take over the throne. I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone" Elsa whispered as icy tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Exactly what was Anna headed to The Enchanted Forest?"

"My parents, were the King and Queen of Arendelle but, they died in a boating accident. I found my mother's diary and, they lied; they weren't going away for business, they were going to find out about how I ended up being cursed with my powers. I was supposed to be the one to go...Anna was going to get married, to Kristoff" Elsa said as the room began to get colder, causing both the queen and the imp to shiver a bit.

"Gold, she's freezing the room, do something" Regina muttered

"Not much I can do dearie" he mumbled

"My kids are out there in your shop! If she freezes the shop, they could die" Regina hissed as Elsa looked back at her sharply.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, frowning at the pair

"We were discussing a way to figure out how to help you find your sister...but first, you need to stop freezing the room" Regina said

"I can't, I don't know how; Anna always-"

"Well Anna isn't here! You need to concentrate, focus on your powers" Regina snapped

"Well I don't know how!"

"That was her problem before dearie; do you remember the sudden snow storm that plagued The Enchanted Forest that one winter, that one harsh winter where we swore we were all going to die?"Rumplestilskin

"And everyone thought it was you?" Regina asked as the imp nodded

"It was Elsa?"

"Indeed it was; it's part of the reason why I had to put her in the urn"

"Gold, we need to do something because she can't very well freeze this town. I have Henry and-"

"I know what you stand to lose your majesty" Gold said as he moved forward, slightly startling Elsa

"Stay back!" The young ice queen called out as Gold held up his hands in surrender

"I won't hurt you"

"Liar!"

"I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you; I'm a changed man"

"You're no man, you're a vile evil creature!" Elsa shouted as Belle suddenly walked into the back room

"Rumple what's-" the young librarian began, only to be frozen into a statue by Elsa.

oOo

"Belle!" Rumple said rushing towards the young brunette

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Regina, take Henry and Riley and go" Rumple said, still holding on to Belle as Regina stood there in shock; Elsa had frozen Belle, poor innocent Belle.

"Gold-"

"Go Regina! You leave Elsa to me!" Rumple roared, startling Regina as she quickly moved out of the room.

"Wait, Regina, don't go, please!" Elsa said reaching out to grab the queen's arm, which instantly began to freeze, causing Regina to snatch back her arm.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Elsa begged

"Stay away! Stay away from me!" Regina shouted, quickly making her way towards Henry and Riley.

"Mom! What happened!" Henry asked noticing the way Regina seemed to be shaking and rubbing at her arm

"Let's go Henry" Regina said as the boy picked up his sister's car seat

"Mom-"

"Let's go Henry...where's Robin?"

"He said he was going outside to make a phone call...mom, look at your hair" Henry said, pointing to a white streak in the front of Regina's hair as they made it outside.

oOo

"Regina! What-" Robin began, only to stop and point at Mr. Gold's shop

"She froze the shop! But Mr. Gold and Belle are-"

"Let's go Henry!" Regina said marching towards their car as Robin jogged to catch up with her

"Love, what happened?"

"She froze Belle" Regina muttered

"She what?"

"She froze Belle and Gold told me to get out of there, he told me to save Henry" Regina muttered as she got into the driver's side of the car, only to have Robin stop her.

"Regina, what happened to your arm, and to your hair? Did Elsa try and-"

"Let it go Robin" Regina said as Robin pulled her closer to her, trying to get her warm

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be" she said, though the truth was, she wasn't sure if she would be. She'd only heard stories about this ice queen, saying how if she struck you with her ice, then you were bound to die. She couldn't afford to die, not now. Especially not with her family in jeopardy.

_Chapter 7 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>an: Did you guys like that twist?! I'm excited to hear your thoughts about this story! I have more I plan on doing so, please feel free to leave a review!**

**Have a Great Day Everyone!**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Marian frowned as she watched Snow White, or Mary Margret as she was called in this new world talk on the strange contraption, otherwise known as a cell phone before turning around to face her.

"That was Robin, he says something's come up and that we should meet him over at Regina's" the princess said, noticing the apprehension in Marian's eyes

"Don't worry, David and I will be there, so will Emma and Hook. Robin is getting Tinkerbell to drop Roland off. He wants everyone to talk about this"

"He's choosing her, isn't he?"

"Honestly? I don't know what Robin's choosing, but I know that either way, people will be hurt, more importantly, 3 children will be greatly affected no matter what the outcome" Snow said, reaching down to grab baby Daniel as she bundled him up in his jacket

"Why are you-"

"Oh, that's right you're new here to Storybrooke and know nothing of the dangers we face" Snow said

"Dangers? If this place was designed by the queen-"

"And Rumpelstiltskin; Regina only cast the curse, The Dark One is the mastermind behind all of this" Snow said

"...Right; if they cast this curse then-"

"How are we facing danger? When the curse was broken, Storybrooke became susceptible to all sorts of danger"

"And what kind of danger are we in now?" Marian asked

"Well, apparently, you weren't the only thing, or should I say person that Emma and Hook brought back from the past" Snow said as the two women exited the loft with baby Daniel

"Who else did they bring back?"

"A snow Queen named Elsa"

oOo

The room was getting considerably colder by the minute, though the cold never bothered Elsa anyway. Gold however, was literally shaking down to his bones.

"Y-you, you did this! Unfreeze her!" He roared at Elsa who stood there motionless

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Elsa said, her fear now showing as Gold managed to stand up, the cold getting to him as he shivered with each step.

"Un, freeze her! Unfreeze my shop!" He ordered, though Elsa would not back down

"No! Help me find my sister, help me find Anna!"

"She isn't here" Gold said through chattering teeth

"Somehow, I don't believe you. I won't unfreeze this town or her until I get my sister back" Elsa said daring to go toe to toe with The Dark One

"Well, then I'll just have to do this" Gold said raising a hand just as Elsa sent a patch of ice his way, though he was quicker than she was. He had conjured Pandora's box, placing Elsa into it. He could hear her screams, her protests, begging him to let her out.

"No can do dearie, it's why I locked ya away in the first place" he said to the box before looking around; sadly, his shop was still frozen shut.

"Dammit!" Gold roared as he looked over at Belle; luckily, his magic still worked, but he was freezing by the second.

Using what little strength he had, Gold managed to melt the ice just enough so that he could get the door to his shop open, taking Belle and the trapped Elsa to the second most powerful person in town: Regina.

oOo

"Are you sure you're alright love? Your hair is-"

"My hair will be fine Robin" Regina snapped as they made their way back towards their house

"Are you sure mom? Because Belle was reading a book and it said that if you get hit with ice that-"

"Henry!Let it go, okay? I'm fine; I didn't mean to yell but, I'm fine, I'll be fine. I will be fine" she said firmly, looking at Robin and taking his hand in hers as they pulled into the driveway where Emma Swan, Hook, Charming, Snow, baby Daniel, and Marian stood waiting out on their front lawn. Just as the 4 of them, baby Riley included, climbed out of the car, Tink came down the sidewalk, with Roland bounding towards Regina.

"Mommy!" of course out of instinct Regina scooped the 6 year old into her arms, holding him close as she ran a hand through his hair, trying her hardest not to let her tears or alarm show. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the hateful glare Marian was sending her.

"Hi sweetheart" she said with a smile as she settled the boy back onto the ground as he greeted Henry and peered over at his baby sister

"Mama, did you know it was gonna snow today?" Roland asked, lacing Regina hand through his own as everyone made their way inside

"No, I didn't"

"But why's it snowing mama? It's not cold enough to snow yet" Roland said as if snow in Storybrooke during this time of the year was the silliest thing ever.

"I don't know baby...Roland, your daddy and I wanna talk to you about something very important, okay?" Regina said as Roland frowned, panic filling his little voice

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it, Henry did!" he said as Robin and Regina chuckled

"Oh, we already know about how you snuck cookies last night before dinner young man" Robin chided lightly as Roland hung his head in shame

"But we also know it was Henry who let you stay up past your bedtime to watch The Walking Dead...thank you Henry, for making him come jump into our bed at 3 am...just when I'd gotten Riley back to sleep" Regina said sending her eldest son a look for which he quickly apologized as Snow cleared her throat.

"Why don't we all, move into the living room" Regina said, knowing that it would be better to just, get everything over with than to prolong the inevitable. Regina couldn't help but notice the way Marian continued to stare at her, glancing around the house from time to time, taking note of the pictures on the wall, of how happy the queen's life seemed to be.

oOo

Just as everyone had settled into the living room, Robin pulled Roland onto his lap as Regina sat next to him, Henry beside her, baby Riley in her arms.

"Roland, something's, something's happened my boy" Robin began

"What do you mean papa?"

"Well, a couple of days ago, Emma and Hook...well, do you remember when Zelena was here Roland?"

"Uh huh; she wanted to go back in time"

"That's right; well, Zelena did manage to go back in time, or rather Hook and Emma did" Robin explained as Roland looked up at him in complete confusion.

"Roland, do you remember the other day when you were eavesdropping on your daddy and me?" Regina asked as Roland looked down bashfully

"Yes" he mumbled

"Do you remember asking me what was a time portal?"

"Uh huh" he nodded

"And I told you that it was like what Zelena tried to do"

"Uh huh"

"Well, Hook and Emma went through a time portal and...they brought back your mother, your real mother, Marian" Regina said pointing to the woman in question as Roland stared at her, his curly head of hair tilted to the side.

"So...that's my real mama?" Roland asked Regina who swallowed the lump in her throat

"Yeah" she whispered as Robin reached out and squeezed her hand

* * *

><p>"Roland, go say hello to your mother" Robin said softly as Regina reluctantly sat the boy down onto the ground as he nervously made his way towards his mother, who had tears in her eyes<p>

"Hi, mama" Roland said shyly as Marian pulled him into a hug, the room was silent, except her whispered sobs into Roland's hair.

"Oh, Roland, I've missed you so much!" Marian said, reaching out to touch his cheek

"I'm 6 now" he said softly as hatred filled Marian's eyes for the queen as she stood, shielding Roland behind her.

"I've missed 6 years of my son's life because of you" Marian spat as Regina closed her eyes, knowing that things were about to take a turn for the worse

"Marian, please" Robbin begged as he stood, walking towards her

"No, you stay away from me Robin Hood! How could you betray me like that, by being with that, vile, monster!" Marian shouted as Roland pulled away from her, his eyes wide with fear

"Why are you talking about Regina like that mama?" Roland asked, glancing between his mother, his father and Regina, who had suddenly stood, placing Riley into Henry's arms as she walked away.

"What's wrong your majesty, afraid of Roland knowing the truth?" Marian taunted, causing Regina to stop in her tracks, slowly turning around to face her.

"If you want to tell him who I was, then go ahead; but you won't be making anything better, you'll only be crushing a 6 year old boy" Regina said firmly as Roland looked at her curiously

"Regina, what's she talking about?" Roland asked as Regina took a deep breath, walking towards her 6 year old, who met her halfway, clinging to her as she crouched down on his level.

"Roland, do you remember back in The Enchanted Forest when I told you that I had been a bad queen?"

"Uh huh" Roland nodded as Regina swallowed

"I was; I was a very bad queen Roland, I...I did things, and I hurt a lot of people sweetie" Regina explained

"...Did you hurt mama?" Roland asked as Regina let out a shaky breath and nodded

"Yes Roland, I hurt your mama" Regina whispered

"What did you to do her?" Roland asked and it nearly killed her to respond but, this was who she was now. She had worked so hard to redeem herself that, she knew that being honest with Roland was the right thing to do, even if it cost her dearly.

"Roland I...I'm the reason she, died" Regina said, hanging her head in shame as Roland frowned, looking between his parents, his father especially

"Daddy, is it true? Did Regina kill mama?" Roland asked as Robin's heart broke at the sight of his son, whose bottom lip was quivering and his wife who looked as if she might fall apart. He knew that he and Regina had prided themselves on honesty with their children, and that they could not abandon that now.

"Yes son, Regina...killed your mother" Robin said quietly as Roland's eyes filled with tears as he looked over at Regina, who was openly crying at this point.

oOo

"Why?" Roland asked softly as all three adults looked at him

"What?" Robin asked

"Why, why did you do it?" Roland asked Regina, who looked up at him, but before she could answer, Robin stepped in.

"Roland, your mother and I, stole from Regina when she was the queen" he said as Roland looked on even more confused, as did Regina

"But why'd you steal?"

"It's what we did; we stole from the rich to give to the poor. We thought we were doing a good thing, and we were. Those poor people really did need the things we were giving them" Robin said as Roland sniffled

"But you took something that wasn't yours daddy"

"I know little man, and that makes it very bad" Robin said as Marian attempted to interrupt him

"A long time ago, Regina met Snow White when she was around Henry's age. Regina's mother was a very mean woman and forced her to marry Snow's father, but Regina was in love with someone else" Robin explained

"You mean Daniel?"

"Yes Roland, Daniel, and I loved him very much" Regina said softly

"Like Snow's baby"

"Mmhm"

"What happened to Daniel Regina?"

"Daniel was killed, by my mother"

"Why?"

"Because my mother didn't like Daniel very much because he took care of horses, and I was a princess. She didn't think people like us could be together"

"How'd he die?"

"Well, my mother, she tricked Snow into telling her about Daniel and me, after Snow promised to keep it a secret. I was angry with Snow because of it for a long time. I wanted to kill her, and I tried to, for a very long time. I would hurt and sometimes kill anyone who was friends with Snow, anyone who helped her and your mother, she was helping Snow White so, I killed her" Regina said sadly as Roland looked at her for a few moments.

"...Are you sorry?" the young boy suddenly asked as Regina looked up at him

"What?"

"You always tell me, that when you do something wrong, you should always be sorry about it" Roland said as Regina smiled at him, loving the resilient heat her boy seemed to have. He was so much like Robin until it hurt.

"I am Roland, I'm sorry for everything I have ever done wrong" Regina said, completely thrown off guard when Roland hugged her.

"I forgive you" he whispered, and to Regina, those words had never been sweeter.

"Thank You Roland, thank you so much"

oOo

Marian stood there shocked, she had not expected this type of outcome. She most definitely was not expecting for the queen to be so open and so honest about everything. She certainly was not expecting an apology. Maybe the queen had changed after all; maybe there was redemption for those with even the darkest of souls.

"You should stay with her" Marian said to Robin as he looked at her strangely

"Marian-"

"You love her, do you not?" she asked, emotion filling her voice as it pained Robin to hear

"I do, with all I have inside of me" he said, glancing over at Regina and Roland

"And she's, she's good with him, our son?" Marian questioned, unable to hide her tears any longer

"She is; he adores her" Robin said with a smile

"It's quite obvious that she feels the same way" Marian said, watching as Regina stood off to the side, holding Roland in her arms as he slowly began to drift off to sleep while she ran a hand through his curly hair.

"I want you to stay with her Robin" Marian said

"Marian-"

"I know that you are an honorable man but...this is your home now. The...Regina, she's changed you. You are not the same man I knew, and neither is Roland. You're both different here..."

"Marian, you are my wife-"

"I was, Robin. Regina is your wife now, you have a family with her. What kind of person would I be if I asked you to walk away from your daughter? What kind of mother would I be if I tried to take Roland away from her when it's clear she adores him, and he adores her? She was right, if I had told Roland the truth, I would've only been doing it to hurt her, but he would be the one hurt in the end"

"Marian-"

"I just...I want to see him, I want to get to know my son, that's all I ask"

"Then he can stay with you"

"No, I can't rip him away from you, from...her. He belongs here. I just ask that, I get to see him" Marian said as Regina walked towards them

oOo

"Marian, I would, never, _ever_ stop you from seeing Roland. I know what trying to do that can cause. I tried that with Emma, Henry's biological mother and, it only made Henry hate me even more. Roland is your son, he will always be your son. I never, _ever_ wanted to take your place and...I know it's 30 years too late but-"

"Apology, accepted, Regina" Marian said as Regina looked at her in shock

"If my talk with Snow White wasn't enough to convince me then, seeing you with my son, it was more than enough. You were willing to give me my son back, even though you love him with your whole heart. You told him the truth, even though it painted you in the worst way possible...if that's not redemption, I don't know what is"

"Thank you, Marian"

"I told Robin he should stay with you" Marian said as Regina's eyes widened

"Before you protest, I'm a good woman. I couldn't possibly ask Robin to abandon his family, his child his, his daughter with you. I couldn't take Roland away from the woman who...what kind of person would I be if I did that?"

"But you could've, you could, and you have every right to" Regina pointed out

"And who would I be hurting in the end? Yes, I would be getting my family back and that would devastate you, possibly kill you. But I would also be hurting Robin, Roland, your son and depriving your little girl of the chance to have the most amazing father, because I know Robin is going to be an amazing father to her"

"He already is" Regina said tearfully as Marian nodded

"Would you, like to put him to bed, Marian? His room is upstairs, I could show you where it is" Regina said with a small smile

"I, I would love to" Marian said, tears filling her eyes as Regina handed her a sleeping Roland as the two headed upstairs, Robin following behind them, though Regina stopped him.

"It's fine; if I learned to share Henry with Emma, then I'm going to learn to share Marian with Roland"

"She right Robin, you don't have to hover over us; we're adults, we can most certainly handle putting...our son to sleep" Marian said as Robin nodded watching her head further up the staircase though Regina lingered behind, stopping to press a kiss to Robin's lips

"I have never loved you, more than I do in this very moment milady" he said quietly as she smiled at him before following Marian up the stairs.

_Chapter 8 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, nice and long and emotional and very, very sweet. But it's not gonna be all 'rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers'. Remember, Belle is still frozen, Regina's been hit with some of Elsa's ice, Elsa is now trapped in Pandora's Box, the snow still hasn't melted, and most importantly: where the heck is Anna?! In order to get those answers, you'll have to wait for chapter 8 to find out what happens next!<strong>

**Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Regina stood in the doorway as she watched Marian interact with Roland. It was a sweet scene really and she suddenly felt a pang of guilt for how she had taken this precious little boy away from his mother.

"Mama?" Roland called out, looking over at Regina who waited for permission from Marian to come any further.

"It's alright, he wants to see you" she said softly; it was still a lot to get used to but, she could tell that the queen really and truly did love her son.

"Hi sweetheart" Regina said with a smile as she sat down on the bed next to him, running a hand lovingly through his curls.

"Can you and Mama read me a story please?"

"Sure, what would you like to read?"

"Mmmm...what about the one about the forest? Mama likes the forest" Roland said as Regina got up from the bed and went towards the bookshelf taking down the exact book Roland was talking about and handing it to Marian.

"We got this from the library the other day, why don't you read it to him?" Regina suggested as Marian stood there, completely in shock.

"O-okay" Regina sat near the end of the bed and watched as Marian read to her son who smiled adoringly at her.

It pained her to know that she had taken this away from Marian, a chance to put her son to bed. She remembered how painful it was when Henry pulled away, only wanting to be with Emma.

oOo

Once Roland had fallen asleep, Regina reached out and grabbed Marian's hand.

"I'm sorry, Marian" she said quietly

"For what, your majesty?"

"Please, there's no need for formalities, Regina's just fine"

"Okay then, why are you sorry, Regina?"

"For taking this, for taking him, Robin...I took away your happy ending with your family" she said quietly, her eyes full of emotions

"I don't know if you remember this but, when you arrested me...I told you that if you had love in your life, then maybe-"

"I, I remember that, and you were right; at the time I didn't have love in my life. Snow she, accidentally took that from me a long time ago"

"Can I ask, what made you-"

"Long before we met in the Enchanted Forest, there was a prophesy told to me. That I could find happiness again. A fairy, Tinkerbell, she used pixie dust to lead me to my soulmate..."

"So Robin is-"

"He had a distinct tattoo, a lion tattoo, just like the one Robin has on his wrist..."

"So Robin is-"

"My soulmate? Yes; I know, it's crazy right? The Evil Queen having a soul mate" Regina said with a shake of the head

"This is all...it's a lot to take in, Regina"

"I know, which is why I wouldn't blame you at all if-"

"And you'd have no right to; Robin may be your soulmate but, you took him from me, you took me away from my family, from my son..."

"I know that, and I can never apologize for that, for what I did to you"

"Wow, you really have changed. The Queen I knew-"

"Is no more; she only exists when you piss her off or mess with her family" Regina said

"I may not understand, any of this but, it's clear to me that Robin...he's no longer mine anymore and, he never really was. I know that Robin is an honorable man and that he'd willingly choose me over you but, I don't want him to. I don't want to be an obligation to him when he clearly doesn't feel the same way about me as he does you"

"You're very understanding of this whole situation for a woman who's been brought back from the past" Regina said, eying the woman curiously

"I may be a woman from the past, but that doesn't change what I see, and what I see is that apparently I've been gone for, quite some time now and, my husband's moved on. Who he's moved on with I may never understand but, I do realize that. Does it make the hurt I feel any less? No. Does it mean that I'm happy with it? No, but I won't be second best to anyone, especially not you. I want, I want what's best for Robin, and if that means he and Roland being with you then...so be it" Marian said, quickly wiping away a stray tear as Regina reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Marian, Roland is your son, and he always will be. You're his mother, his real mother; I'm just, I'm just the woman his father fell in love with"

"My son sees you as much more than that Regina"

"Just when I thought I was done sharing children" Regina said with a laugh

"Excuse me?"

"My son, Henry, his biological mother is Emma Swan, the woman who saved you"

"You mean Princess Leia?"

"Yes, but here she's Emma and yes, she's Henry's biological mom. She gave him up for adoption and, I adopted him"

"So, you and Emma..."

"We share custody of Henry; he chooses whenever he wants to spend time with Emma and, I respect that"

"And you haven't tried to kill her?"

"Oh plenty of times! But, I realized that I was only hurting Henry by trying to kill her and, that wasn't fair to him"

"So now, you and Emma are..."

"I don't know what we are but, the one thing I'm certain of, is that we're both Henry's mothers"

"And Henry's okay with this?"

"He is; he understands that we love him both"

"And you think this would be good, for Roland to have 2 mothers?"

"I think that we both love this little boy and that he shouldn't be forced to choose who he loves more"

"This is going to be hard, isn't it?"

"It probably will because we won't get along because well, I've been told that I can be quite, insufferable at times" Regina said with a laugh as Marian chuckled also

"I take it that you and Emma argue a lot then?"

"We do, but over other things; Henry, not so much"

"I, I think, I think I'd be willing to, try and see how this whole, 2 mothers things goes" Marian said, looking over at the sleeping boy as she pressed a kiss to his head

"I love you Roland" she whispered before standing up and heading towards the door, Regina following close behind her.

oOo

As they made their way down the stairs together, everyone was surprised.

"Well, the fact that neither one of them looks pissed off is a good sign" Charming said as Regina rolled her eyes at him

"What were you expecting, yelling and screaming?" Regina said dryly

"Perhaps a little bit; you did look as though you wanted to take poor Swan's head off earlier, and Robin's also" Hook pointed out

"Well I didn't; and what happened upstairs in no one's business but Marian's and myself. Now, we have other things to deal with, like-" Regina began as the door to her house blew open, sending in a gush of cold.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked as a large structure was pushed through the door, Rumpelstiltskin behind it.

"Is that..." Snow began as Robin moved towards the stairs to help Gold with the statue

"How the hell did you get out of that shop?" Regina asked the imp, looking behind him as though she were expecting someone else

"And where the hell is Elsa?" The Queen demanded as Rumple held up a small box, causing Regina to groan

"You locked her away in Pandora's box? Really Gold!" Regina groaned

"She refused to turn Belle back and unfreeze the town so, until I get what I want, she stays in the box" Rumple said, a slight chattering to his teeth

"Get this idiot warmed up...looks like I'll be going to my vault to look up ways to unfreeze Belle and save the town from danger...again" Regina muttered

_Chapter 9 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's been too long since I updated but fear not! I've been suffering through a really bad case of writer's block-it's so bad in fact that it's affecting my school work. I've got a 5 to 7 page debate paper that's due in less than 2 weeks and I have YET to start on that. I'm trying to force my brain to write and it's working-sort of. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story but, I needed to update it. It's been too long since I've written anything for this. I apologize for the Marian thing but, I didn't want her to try and fight against Regina and Robin and I didn't want her to be an obligation to Robin. It isn't going to be easy, dealing with the fact that not only did The Evil Queen take her life, but she took her family as well. I've got an idea I'm toying around with as far as Marian goes but, we'll see how that works out. Again thanks so much for the reviews and follows, it really means a lot to me. I promise to try and update this again soon!<strong>

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so, one, I'm sorry that I put this story on hold like I did. My brain has too many stories and ideas running through it so I'm constantly trying to juggle which story to update and which story my brain has come up with an idea for next. I've tried that whole 'write it down' thing but, the idea I have on paper is subject to change at any given time. Which sucks for you guys. Anywho, I think I know where I wanna go with this storyline, at least a little bit. I'm relieved that the Frozen arc is over (I took issue with a lot of things but, I won't bore you guys with it) so that means that I won't follow the show's version of events as closely because again, I wasn't the biggest fan of Once's version of Frozen. Also, I don't think The SnowQueen will appear as of right now, however my muse could say something totally different by the time this story is over. Anywho, for those of you who felt I settled the Marian thing way too soon, don't worry, it'll surface its ugly head again. I think you all will enjoy how this story turns out! So without further delay, here's chapter 9 of "All's Fair in Love and War"**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>She sat in her vault furiously flipping through her books on magic for a sign-anything really, that would help her unfreeze Belle and figure out how in the hell to help Elsa. Plus, her damn arm was still frozen, and most likely to keep freezing until it reached her heart, which would be bad.<p>

"Goddammit Gold! Of all of the people in the world you chose to screw over, you choose the one with fucking ice powers" Regina growled to herself as she angrily flipped through another book

"This is all useless crap!" Regina said, hurling the book across her vault

"Having trouble finding a cure milady?" Robin said with a smile as he carefully made his way into Regina's vault

"What are you doing here? Who's with Riley?" Regina asked

"Relax love, Snow White and Prince Charming volunteered to stay with her and Roland. Henry decided to spend the night with Emma" Robin said as Regina rolled her eyes at the mention of the Blonde savior's name

"Regina, you can't be-"

"Yes, I am! I have every right to be upset Robin! She brought back your dead wife and unleashed a crazed Snow Queen who was fucked over by Rumpelstiltskin!"

"I thought you and Marian had made peace with one another?" Robin asked, leaning against the archway giving his wife a curious look

"I did, I have, settled things with Marian but, it doesn't mean I have to like it Robin! You can't expect things to be all fine when just the other day we were happy, we were in love..."

"And we still are, all of those things love. We're still happy and we're still in love, this, the whole...Marian thing, this Elsa character, Rumpelstiltskin, it's all just a bump in the road love" Robin said, moving towards her as she sighed

"No it isn't, we're not those people we were before. The happy Regina and Robin, they're gone now. All we have left are these huge...obstacles in our way" Regina said looking up at him

"Regina, you should know by now that the course of true love-"

"Never runs smooth yeah, yeah, yeah. Pixie dust never lies. Spare me the bullshit Robin"

"So you think it to be bullshit, everything Tinkerbell promised us in her prophecy?"

"No! No, no, no! I mean...I'm just over the whole "course of true love never running smooth" thing, that's all. I mean, can you blame me?"

"No, I really can't"

"Exactly, so let me sulk and be miserable" Regina said with a fake pout as Robin chuckled softly, reaching out to run a hand through her hair

"It's getting longer" he said, playing with the ends of it

"I know; Riley's taken to tugging on it when I hold her. I think she's fascinated by it, so is Roland" Regina said with a smile as Robin leaned forward, pulling her up from her seat on the stone bench and kissing her languidly, though she quickly had to pull away because of the heat radiating through her once frozen arm, which was slowly starting to gain circulation.

oOo

"Wow, so true love's kiss really does work on anything" Regina said before she and Robin burst into laughter.

"So if you get frozen again-"

"Hey, let's try not to make that an occurring theme here" she said with a smile as Robin kissed her again

"I love you" he said

"I know, I love you too" Regina sighed

"This is going to work out love, I promise. It always does"

"I know it will, but it doesn't make this any less frustrating though"

"Exactly what are you trying to find down here?"

"Anything really that would help me un-freeze Belle and-"

"Wait, Regina"

"What?"

"Couldn't true love's kiss work for-"

"Ah, I thought about it; while it work, it would only create another conundrum: if Rumple kisses Belle, his curse as The Dark One would be broken"

"So do you think-"

"I've known Gold a long, long time dear; there's no way he'd be willing to give up his power as The Dark One"

"You really don't-"

"Nope"

"So if he weren't so stubborn-"

"True love's kiss would work"

"It really is the solution to everything"Robin said

"Except death, there's nothing to cure death" Regina said quietly

"But Snow White-"

"Wasn't exactly dead when I poisoned her; it only put her in a deep sleep"

"You speak on the subject as if you're an expert"

"I may have, tried to use true love's kiss to bring someone back from the dead once"

"Your Daniel?" Robin asked as Regina nodded

"After my mother, ripped his heart out, I tried to make him wake up by giving him True Love's Kiss, but it only works if the person isn't really dead I guess" Regina said sadly as Robin reached over to give her hand a squeeze

"We'll find a way to fix this" Robin said as Regina stared at him in confusion

"We? But Robin you hate magic"

"How can I hate the thing that's apart of both my wife and my daughter? I may not always understand magic or like it but, I can't deny that it's become a very big part of my life" Robin said as Regina smiled at him

"How did I end up so lucky to have you?" she asked

"Well, I think you have a certain fairy to-"

"No, I mean, out of all of the men in the realms, that pixie dust chose you for a reason" she said

"Maybe it was just, in the stars, you and I being together" Robin said with a shrug

"It could be a lot of things but, I'm just glad I ended up with you" Regina said softly

"If I were you, I wouldn't question it milady, I'd just be happy that this was how fate decided our lives should be"

"You're right; even if right now our lives are a little, upside down right now"

"And soon enough everything will be right side up again"

"As soon as we figure out how to unfreeze Belle and fix Rumpelstiltskin's mess"

"We'll find a way love, we always do" Robin said as Regina rested her head against his heart, suddenly getting an idea

"Her heart" Regina said suddenly as Robin looked at her strangely

"What?"

"The legend says that if you get hit by the ice, true love's kiss will work, but if it doesn't then the ice will slowly spread until it reaches your heart, and then you die"

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm hoping that the ice hasn't spread to Belle's heart" Regina said as she pulled Robin out of her vault.

oOo

"You want to do what to!?" Rumple roared

"Regina, you can't be serious" Snow said as Rumpelstiltskin paced the floor, completely furious

"Relax, it's just a precaution Gold" Regina said to the imp

"Relax?! You want me to relax?! How the hell am I supposed to learn relax when you tell me you rip out my wife's heart-"

"A trick you taught me need I remind you" Regina countered

"Absolutely not, you are not putting your hand in Belle's chest" Rumple said firmly

"Well, there's another way but, it would create an even bigger problem"

"Well what's the other way?"Charming asked

"True love's kiss, but that would mean-"

"I'd lose my powers as The Dark One" Gold muttered

"Exactly" Regina said as Gold sighed

"So it looks like I have no choice then do I?"

"Nope, unless of course you're willing to do the second option?" Regina asked as Gold gave her an evil glare

"Alright fine, but you had better find a way to-"

"What? Save the day? Fix the mess that you and Miss Swan have created, yet again? Sure, of course I will, it's just, ya know, what I do these days. As if being married and raising a 3 month old, a 6 year old and a 13 year aren't my top priorities right now" Regina said sarcastically as Gold sighed

"Just, get it over with" Gold muttered as Regina made her way over to the frozen ice block that was Belle, plunging her hand into the block of ice.

She searched for a few moments, trying to determine just how far the ice had spread until she deduced that it wasn't near her heart. After a few moments, she pulled back, holding Belle's red, beating heart in her hands.

"Now, I'll just...put this away for safe keeping" Regina said, conjuring the heart into a box in her office

"Now you, need to unleash Elsa from that damn box" Regina instructed Rumple

"No, absolutely not"

"Dammit Gold if you don't let her out, then me ripping out Belle's heart will have been for nothing!"

"Alright, alright, but if she tries to freeze me-"

"Don't worry, I'll be there to stop her, as usual" Regina said with an eye roll as the imp pulled out the small box, releasing the Snow Queen who looked around until she spotted Regina.

"You said you would help me!"

"You froze Gold's shop and Belle and my children were in there, I had to protect them first" Regina said

"Your arm-"

"True love's kiss will break any spell" Regina said with a smile as Robin squeezed her hand

"Can you really help me, your majesty?" Elsa asked

"Yes, but I'm going to need all of the information you can give me on Arendelle"

"Okay, I can do that" Elsa said with a nod

"Good. Now tell me, what's the last thing you remember before arriving in Storybrooke?"

_Chapter 10 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, we take a trip to Arendelle, which picks up post Frozen, and then, things will get interesting, I PROMISE!<strong>

**Take Care!**

**Xx**


End file.
